juegosswfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra
Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra (comunmente abreviado como EaW) es un videojuego de estrategia en tiempo real desarrollado por Petroglyph y distribuido por LucasArts. Argumento :ERES EL COMANDANTE GALÁCTICO SUPREMO, :Y EN TUS MANOS ESTÁN LAS VIDAS DE MUCHOS SOLDADOS Y LAS MUERTES DE PLANETAS ENTEROS. En el fragor de la guerra civil galáctica, toma las riendas de la Rebelión o asume el control del Imperio. Independientemente de lo que elijas, dirigirás a tu bando hasta la victoria final. A tus órdenes tendrás a soldados, astronaves e incluso a la poderosa Estrella de la Muerte, y tendrás que llevar a cabo campañas terrestres y espaciales por toda la galaxia. Olvida la aburrida recopilación de recursos y lánzate directamente a la acción. ¡En tus manos está cambiar la historia de Star Wars! Cada decisión influirá en la siguiente batalla, y cada duelo ayudará a forjar el destino de la galaxia. * Conquista o libera más de 80 escenarios terrestres o espaciales (como Kashyyyk, Tatooine y Dagobah), cada uno con su propa ventaja estratégica. * Dirige a los protagonistas de Star Wars, como Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader y Boba Fett. * Enfrenta a escuadrillas de ala X con cazas TIE o comanda flotas enteras de destructores estelares en el espacio, y luego desembarca a la infantería para conquistar el planeta. Trama frame|Planetas que aparecen en el juego. Se desarrolla entre lo sucedido en el Episodio III y el Episodio IV, se puede jugar tanto como el Imperio como con la Rebelión, recibirás órdenes de Tarkin, Vader, Palpatine, Veers y muchos otros generales. Puedes cambiar la historia de Star Wars o seguirla al caletre, e incluso puedes manejar a la Estrella de la Muerte. Apariciones Planetas Planets *Abregado-Rae *Aeten II *Alderaan *Alzoc III *Anaxes *Atzerri *Bespin *Bestine *Bonadan *Bothawui *Byss *Carida *Corellia *Corulag *Coruscant *Dagobah *Dantooine *Endor and it's Forest Moon *Eriadu *Fondor *Fresia *Geonosis *Hoth *Ilum *Jabiim *Kashyyyk *Kessel *Korriban *Kuat *Manaan *Mon Calamari *Naboo *Nal Hutta *Polus *Ryloth *Shola *Sullust *Taris *Tatooine *Thyferra *Asteroides Vergesso *Wayland *Yavin 4 Especies y Creaturas *Banthas *Bogwings *Bothans *Dantaris *Desert Skettos *Dianogas *Dragon snakes *Energy Spiders *Evocii *Ewoks *Fondorianos *Geonosianos *Gorax *Gungans *Humanos *Hutts *Jawas *Massassi *Mon Calamari *Myneyrshs *Mynocks *Quarren *Psadans *Pyn'gani *Rancors *Sarlacc *Selkaths *Snow slugs *Sullustans *Swamp slugs *Talz *Tauntauns *Tusken Raiders *Twi'leks *Vratix *Wampas *Weequays *Womp Rats *Wookiees Heroes Imperial *Emperor Palpatine *Darth Vader (Black Squadron) *Grand Moff Tarkin *Boba Fett (Slave I) *Colonel Veers (Blizzard I) *Captain Piett (Accuser) *Mara Jade Rebel *Mon Mothma *Captain Raymus Antilles (Sundered Heart) *R2-D2 & C-3PO *Commander Ackbar (Home One) *Han Solo & Chewbacca (Millennium Falcon) *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Red Squadron *Kyle Katarn *Princess Leia (Tantive IV) Otros characteres *Moff Kalast *Naga Sadow Fuerzas Terrestres Imperial *Stormtrooper Platoon *Speeder Bike (Scout Trooper) *TIE Mauler *All Terrain Scout Transport *2-M Repulsor Tank *All Terrain Armored Transport *SPMA-T (Self-Propelled Medium Artillery) *All Terrain Anti-Aircraft *Emperor's Royal Guard Rebel *Infantry Platoon *Plex Missile trooper Platoon *Infiltrator *T2-B Repulsor Tank *T4-B Heavy Tank *MPTL-2A Artillery *Assault Speeder Other *Bounty hunter *Field Commander *Fleet Commander *Smuggler *Pod Walker *Swamp Speeder *Desert skiff Space Units Imperial *Slave I'' *TIE Advanced x1 *TIE/ln starfighter *TIE/sa bomber *TIE Scout *''Tartan''-class patrol cruiser *''Acclamator''-class assault ship *''Victory''-class Star Destroyer *''Imperial I''-class Star Destroyer *''Imperial II''-class Star Destroyer **''Accuser'' *Immobilizer 418 cruiser *''Broadside''-class cruiser *Death Star Rebel *''Millennium Falcon'' *Z-95 Headhunter *T-65 X-wing starfighter *BTL Y-wing starfighter *RZ-1 A-wing interceptor *Corellian Corvette **''Sundered Heart'' *DP-20 Corellian Gunship *Nebulon-B frigate *Assault Frigate Mk. II *Marauder Cruiser *Mon Calamari Cruiser **Home One Other *IPV/1 Patrol Craft *Pirate interceptor cruiser *Rihkxyrk Attack Ship *Venator-class Star Destroyer Structures Imperial *Imperial Command Center *Imperial Barracks *Imperial Light Vehicle Factory *Imperial Heavy Vehicle Factory *Imperial Advanced Factory *Imperial Officer Academy *Hypervelocity gun *Magnapulse cannon *Imperial Space Station *Research Facility *Anti-Infantry Turret *Anti-Vehicle Turret *Anti-Air Turret Rebel *Alliance Barracks *Alliance Light Vehicle Factory *Alliance Heavy Vehicle Factory *Alliance Officer Academy *Infiltrator Training Facility *Alliance Command Center *Ion cannon *Alliance Space Station *Anti-Infantry Turret *Anti-Vehicle Turret *Anti-Air Turret Other *Abandoned turbolaser turret *Abandoned Sensor Array *Cantina *Mining Facility *Shield Generator *Hutt Palace *Communications array *Power Generator *Turbolaser Turret *Vehicle Repair Station *Sensor Node *Bacta Healing Station *Abandoned Heavy Factory *Abandoned Sensor Array *Resource Pad *Asteroid Mining Facility *Laser Defense Satellite *Missile Defense Satellite *Orbital Long Range Scanner *Merchant space dock *Mercenary outfitter *Black Sun pirate asteroid base Organizations and titles *Rebel Alliance *Galactic Empire **Galactic Senate **Imperial Army **Imperial Navy *Jedi Order **Jedi Master *Sith Order **Dark Lord of the Sith *SoroSuub Corporation *Tenloss Criminal Syndicate *Aratech Repulsor Company *Aratech Mercantile Events *Battle of Endor *Battle of Hoth *Battle of Ilum *Battle of Yavin *Clone Wars *Destruction of Alderaan *Jedi Civil War Miscellaneous *Bamboo *Blba tree *Glitterstim spice *Gnarltree *GNK power droid *Kolto *Life Zone *Adegan crystal *Stygium crystal *Moisture vaporator *Sandcrawler *Swoop bike *Tibanna gas *Wroshyr tree *X-34 landspeeder Hidden Items The following are units and planets that were removed for the final version and are hidden or mentioned in the internal game files. Some have been unlocked via XML and MEG editing. Missions Rebel * First Battle of Kashyyyk (A tutorial mission.) * Shipyard Diversion * Interpreting the Network * Theft of the X-Wing * Kessel Rescue * Stealing from the Rich * Imperial Liberation * Highest Bidder * Rescue the Millennium Falcon * Needle in a Haystack * Borrowed Time * Handle with Care! * The Defense of Mon Calamari * The Final Battle (The Battle of Yavin) Imperial *Battle of Ryloth (A tutorial mission.) *Taking Thyferra *Crush. Kill. Destroy. *The Pirate Menace *Subjugating Geonosis *Attack on Mon Calamari *Trouble on Kashyyyk *A New Weapon of War *The Rebel Fortress *The Traitorous Moff *An Engagement with the Emperor *Capturing a Princess *The Destruction of Alderaan *End of the Rebellion (Una mission non-canon donde el Imperio Destruye la Rebelion) Expansión Hay una expansión para este juego que salió en 2007, titulada Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption donde puedes jugar como el Consorcio de Zann contra el Imperio y los gremios de comerciantes. Véase también *''Empire at War Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption (banda sonora)'' Enlaces externos *Página oficial de Star Wars: Empire at War *Empire at War.net